Cour du soir
by MelissaCorvidae
Summary: "Tu veux savoir danser ? Alors entraînes-toi !" Pour prouver ce qu'elle vaut à sa professeur la plus exigeante, Rachel travaille jusque tard dans la nuit. Et même Cassandra est impressionnée de ses progrès. Au point de lui offrir un cour... particulier.


Bon, pour commencer, les personnages de Glee ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, ils sont aux créateurs de la série.

Le rating me semble un peu élevé, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques ! ^^

Enfin c'est également un genre de Song-Fic donc je recommande de la lire en écoutant les chansons _Blood on the Dance_ _Floor _et_ Dirty Diana _toutes deux de Michael Jackson.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Tu veux savoir danser ? Alors entraînes-toi !"

...

Rachel soupira. Ces derniers temps Cassandra était de plus en plus dure avec elle. C'est à dire qu'elle ne se contentait plus de critiquer tout ce qu'elle faisait et de la rabaisser à chaque occasion. Non, en fait elle était plutôt... exigeante.

D'un côté c'était gratifiant, sa professeur de danse semblait la croire pleine de potentiel. De l'autre... Cassandra restait Cassandra, jamais contente et toujours cassante. Elle lui faisait bien comprendre qu'elle attendait mieux d'elle. Qu'elle la décevait.

Mais Rachel ne voulait pas être décevante, elle voulait être une star. Alors elle s'entraînait encore et encore pour réussir les exercices de plus en plus complexes qu'on lui imposait. La plupart du temps, elle ne quittait pas la salle de danse avant 22h, parfois minuit. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait plus de copain, déjà qu'elle ne faisait plus que croiser Kurt et Santanna !

N'empêche qu'au final son entrainement était payant. Même Cassandra avait finit par reconnaître qu'elle faisait des progrès.  
Et c'est pour ça que, bien qu'il soit 21h30 passées le vendredi soir, elle continuait à s'entraîner.

...

...

"Tiens, tu es encore là ?

La jeune fille sursautât, avant de soupirer. Quand on parle du loup !

- Je travaille la chorégraphie que tu m'as donnée.

Cassandra eut un sourire, celui qui signifiait qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Pour être juste, Cassandra préparait toujours quelque chose, mais ce sourire-la indiquait que le quelque chose en question allait bientôt vous tomber dessus.

- Ah oui ? Fait-moi donc voir.

Rachel pris le temps de se recentrer quelques instants avant de recommencer : ce n'était surtout pas le moment d'avoir un loupé !  
Elle relançât la musique d'un coup sec, et se laissa envahir par _Blood on the Dance Floor._

C'était presque plus un rythme q'une chanson, et elle connaissait si bien les pas qu'ils lui venaient naturellement. Onduler en mesure, lever lentement les bras, s'accroupir brusquement, se redresser en serpentant autour de la barre de pool dance, tourner autour... Son regard accrocha celui de Cassandra, toujours souriante, et elle sentit qu'elle faisait les choses bien. Son corps qui bougeait tout seul, ses mains aux gestes suggestifs, ses mouvement à la fois brusques et sensuels...

_She got your number_  
_She know your game_  
_She put you under_  
_It's so insane._

C'était comme si elle improvisait ces pas, les découvrait pour la première fois. Ils étaient siens, elle seuls pouvait les accomplir. C'est l'effet qu'avait le regard de Cassandra sur elle.

_Since you seduced her_  
_How does it feel_  
_To know that woman_  
_Is out to kill ?_

Dans les miroirs de la salle, elle apercevait une femme brune et séduisante qui dansait à la façon d'une mante religieuse. Ce n'est que lorsque la musique stoppa qu'elle compris qu'il s'agissait d'elle même.

Essoufflée, elle se retourna vers sa professeur, dont les yeux brillaient bizarrement.

- Pas mal, je dois le reconnaître. Tu as appris à libérer ton côté sexy... Mais tu as l'air d'une gogo danseuse. Ce que je te demande, ce n'est pas d'appâter le chaland mais de le conquérir. Et pour ça tu dois paraître inaccessible. Surtout avec une chorégraphie de ce genre.

La jeune fille ravala sa déception. Bien sur que Cassandra n'allait pas la féliciter !

- Et comment suis-je sensée faire ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Et bien, une bonne démonstration vaut mieux qu'un long discours... Répondit la professeur en s'approchant d'elle.

Rachel sentit son cœur rater un battement, mais - heureusement ? - Cassandra la contournât finalement pour aller lancer une autre chanson.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se questionner sur les raisons de son trouble, la musique de _Dirty Diana_ commença, et Cassandra se mit à danser.

Rachel avait toujours admiré la façon de bouger qu'avait sa professeur : imprévisible et instable. On avait toujours l'impression qu'elle allait perdre son équilibre et tomber, mais, par une inexplicable magie, elle enchaînait sur un mouvement encore plus impressionnant que le précédant.

Cette chanson particulièrement semblait l'enivrer. Elle bougeait sans avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte, souple et fascinante à la manière d'un serpent.

Et Rachel comprenait ce qu'avait voulut dire la jeune femme. Cassandra était d'une sensualité qui prenait aux tripes, mais elle était ailleurs. L'érotisme qui émanait d'elle n'était pas le fruit d'une recherche, mais la conséquence accidentelle de sa transe.

_You'll never make me stay_  
_So take your weight off of me_  
_I know your every move_  
_So won't you just let me be_

En dansant, elle s'approchait de Rachel, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, ondoyante et dangereuse.

_She's saying that's Ok_  
_Hey baby do what you please_  
_I have the stuff that you want_  
_I am the thing that you need_

Elle se plaça derrière la jeune fille et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, lui montrant comment bouger. Rachel se sentait hors d'elle, et elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait ainsi embrumé le cerveau. Elle s'abandonnait à l'ivresse du moment, obéissant aux mains qui la guidaient et à la musique qui pulsait en elle.

_She looked me deep in the eyes_  
_She's touchin' me so to start_  
_She says there's no turnin' back_  
_She trapped me in her heart_

Cassandra se colla à elle et fit glisser ses doigts vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Rachel ne put se retenir d'écarter les jambes, guidée par la sensation qui irradiait son bas-ventre. Elle gémit quand l'index de la blonde effleura son sexe à travers le tissu, et tourna la tête pour rencontrer sa bouche.

_She's saying that's Ok_  
_Hey baby do what you want_  
_I'll be your night lovin' thing_  
_I'll be the freak you can taunt_

C'était la chose la plus fantastique qu'elle eut jamais ressentit. Cassandra caressait sa lèvre du bout de la langue, la mordillait un petit peu, soufflait dessus lorsqu'elles se séparaient. Sa bouche était sucrée et sentait l'alcool, et Rachel avait un peu l'impression de goûter un fruit imbibé de punch.

Sans trop savoir comment, elle se retrouva face à Cassandra, plaquée par celle-ci contre le piano de répétition. L'aînée des deux glissa sa cuisse entre les jambes de sa cadette et recommença à l'embrasser en ondulant, les mains toujours plaquée sur hanches. Instinctivement, Rachel suivit le mouvement, balançant en sens inverse pour augmenter l'intensité du frottement. Elle caressa le bras de la jeune femme, et remonta vers son épaule pour finalement atteindre son sein. Lorsqu'elle passa sa main dans son décolleté, Cassandra grogna et s'écarta brusquement.

Rachel eut peur d'avoir mal fait, mais la professeure la regardait d'un air gourmand et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Elle revint vers elle nonchalamment, et plaqua sa main sur l'entrejambe de son élève, ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Elle commença à faire de lents mouvements de vas et viens avec les doigts, et Rachel ferma les yeux pour mieux s'entendre gémir.

_She said I have to go home_  
_'Cause I'm real tired you see_  
_But I hate sleepin' alone_  
_Why don't you come with me_

Cassandra insinua doucement ses doigts dans la culotte de la jeune fille, sans cesser de les faire tourner. Enfin, délicatement, elle introduit son indexe dans l'intimité de la brune.

Rachel ouvrit brusquement les yeux, désarçonnée par cette sensation inconnue pour une jeune fille aussi pudique qu'elle. Cassandra lui souri avec insolence et agita son indexe, la faisant haleter. Puis, de sa main libre, elle pris celle de Rachel et la posa sur son propre sexe.

Timidement, la jeune fille reproduit le mouvement de son aînée, presque plus troublée de se sentir en elle que de l'inverse. Elle la suivit aussi quand elle rajouta un doigt et commença à tourner, incapable de détacher son regard du sien.

Elles commencèrent à soupirer en même temps, toujours les yeux dans les yeux, les gémissement de Cassandra se mêlant aux halètements de Rachel. Finalement, au moment suprême, Cassandra pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, et Rachel ajouta un cri aigu à son feulement rauque.

Haletantes, elle se séparèrent. Rachel contempla sa professeur de danse, et eut un instant d'affolement lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de vraiment se demander ce qu'elle avait fait et pourquoi elle l'avait fait, Cassandra était de nouveau contre elle, ses mains sur ses hanche et sa bouche contre la sienne.

- Laisses-toi juste aller... " Souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant.

_She said he's not coming back_  
_Because he's sleeping with me..._

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis et me dire ce qui ne va pas... Ou ce qui va bien, c'est aussi très utile !^^


End file.
